


Nikomu nevěř

by Mikhail



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: Svět roku 2102 je chaotický, uspěchaný a nelítostný. O to cennější jsou partnerství. A o to komplikovanější. Co vzniklo jako křehké spojenectví založené na pomíjivé shodě zájmů, může přerůst v něco iracionálního, nebezpečného, a osobního. Nevěřit nikomu je pud sebezáchovy, jenže občas si svět dělá co chce. Když už nemůžete věřit ani sami sobě, nezbývá, než tu důvěru dát někomu jinému.





	Nikomu nevěř

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka původně z roku 2012, kompletně přepsaná 2017.

Taxík zastavil u jednoho z mnoha mrakodrapů v centru, na jehož střeše se skvělo zelené logo Alphege Medical. Dveře auta se automaticky otevřely, a na chodník vystoupil středně vysoký muž se světle hnědými vlasy. Odhadem mu mohlo být kolem třiceti, možná o trochu víc. Na první pohled nevypadal jako řadový zaměstnanec. Vkročil do budovy se sebevědomím sobě vlastním. Možná, že se jeho firma nemůže rovnat impériu, které Eiran Alphege zdědil po svém otci, ale to sakra neznamená, že se bude na recepci plazit.  
Nevyvedl ho z míry ani poplach bezpečnostních systémů, který spustil. Jen s poněkud otráveným výrazem natáhl zápěstí ke strážnému, který se k němu přihnal snad až příliš horlivě. Přenosný terminál si načetl informace z mikročipu, který měl Damien pod kůží. Strážný se chvilku probíral záznamy, než se na muže před sebou zadíval s neskrývanou zvědavostí. Zabodl pátravý pohled do Damienových zelených očí. Příliš zelených, než bylo přirozené.  
„Máte sjednanou schůzku, pane inženýre?“  
Možná, že přece jenom v Zertechu otevře divizi na vývoj nové generace detektorů. Tohle kolečko s bezpečáky absolvoval všude. Jenom proto, že se narodil s genetickou vadou očí. Bylo to ponižující. Vydoloval z vnitřní kapsy saka přístupovou kartu s logem společnosti, v jejímž sídle se nacházel, a jasně viditelným červeným pruhem. Strážný jako by si v ten moment uvědomil, jakým způsobem na Damiena zírá. Omluvil se, než projel kartu čtečkou.  
„Je to v pořádku, pane Clevelande, můžete jít dál. Ještě jednou se omlouvám za zdržení.“  
Další zastávka: Eiranova sekretářka v posledním patře.  
„Jdu za panem Alphegem.“  
„A máte sjednanou schůzku?“ jako kdyby před sebou neměla otevřený Eiranův program na dalších čtyřiadvacet hodin. Moc dobře věděla, že v úterý odpoledne má porady pouze v případě, že je to vysloveně nezbytné. A Damien to věděl taky.  
„Řekněte mu, že za ním jde Damien Cleveland,“ sekretářka se na něj dívala poněkud zmateně. Zjevně nečekala odpověď o více než jednom slově.  
„Ale já…,“ zarazila se. Damien jí vrazil přístupovou kartu, kterou od rozhovoru se strážným pořád držel v ruce.  
„Ach tak, chápu. Vydržte prosím chvilku.“  
Damien se na ni usmál čistě ze zdvořilosti. Nesnášel sekretářky. Vlastně nikdy moc nemusel jednání s lidmi obecně, ale od událostí, které je s Eiranem svedly dohromady před třemi lety, to bylo ještě horší.  
„Pane Clevelande, pan ředitel vás přijme,“ oznámila mu blondýnka s úsměvem, asi potěšena, že může někomu udělat radost.  
„Díky,“ vzpomněl si ještě, než zmizel za dveřmi Eiranovy kanceláře.  
Zavřel za sebou, a úlevně si vydechl. Kancelář byla trochu podobná Eiranovu bytu. Vkus majitele se zkrátka nezapřel. Kůže, dřevo, v tlumených barvách, spousta světla z velkých oken.  
„To je za ty tři roky poprvé, co za mnou jdeš do práce – stalo se něco?“ promluvil Eiran zpoza svého stolu. Černé vlasy na pár místech protkané šedinami měl umravněné gelem, a ve tmavém obleku a s nečitelným výrazem vypadal na víc, než svých šestatřicet.  
„Jen jsem tě chtěl vidět,“ prohodil Damien neurčitě.  
„To ti není moc podobné.“  
„Můžu zase jít, pokud se ti to nehodí.“  
„Nic takového jsem neřekl,“ vstal starší muž z křesla, a přešel ke své návštěvě. Chvilku se na něj díval, jako by další krok zvažoval, než ho chytil za bradu a políbil. Damien se nechal, ale Eiranovi neušlo, že je myšlenkami někde jinde.  
„Vážně jsi přišel jen tak?“ ujišťoval se tichým hlasem.  
„Jo,“ zalhal Damien. Eiran mu na to jen přikývl. Měl trochu starost, ale nebyli s Damienem partneři v pravém slova smyslu. Neměl právo ho nutit do zpovědí.  
„Dobře. Mám tu ještě dost práce, tak se ti nemůžu věnovat, ale klidně zůstaň, jestli chceš,“ mávnul rukou k bílé kožené pohovce, než se vrátil za svůj stůl.

Damien se usadil, a vytáhnul svůj laptop. Asi spíš ze zvyku, než že by s ním chtěl skutečně něco dělat. Přišel za Eiranem, protože ho přítomnost druhého muže uklidňovala. Poslední dny měl v hlavě příliš mnoho šumu, příliš mnoho zmatku. Nemohl se na nic soustředit, a to odmítal tolerovat. Potřeboval Eirana, aby se dokázal na chvíli uklidnit, ale Eiran byl zároveň ten poslední člověk, se kterým chtěl obsah svých myšlenek probírat. Přijít sem nebylo snadné rozhodnutí, nehledě na to, jak zoufalá byla situace.  
Měl by si o tom s Eiranem promluvit, věděl, že by měl, ale když došlo na vážné a osobní rozhovory, byl nenapravitelný zbabělec. Ale proč vlastně? Eiran nebyl jeho… partner, přítel, nebo cokoliv jiného podobného. To byla přesně součást toho problému. Měl Eirana rád, ale byli spolu jenom kvůli sexu, a zejména kvůli netradičnímu sexu. Nepsaná a nikdy vyslovená dohoda mezi nimi byla jasná: to co děláme, zůstane ve fyzické rovině, nic víc, nic míň. Damienovi to dlouho vyhovovalo. Bylo to jasné a jednoduché. Ale pár měsíců zpátky v něm začaly sílit pochybnosti. Možná, že se mu líbilo to, co mu Eiran dělal jen kvůli tomu, co se tehdy stalo. Že to byl jen způsob, jak se s tím vyrovnat, a nedávat si to za vinu. Možná, že mu šlo jen o tu hru, a na Eiranovi vlastně nezáleželo. Kdokoliv by mu řekl, ať si klekne, a nechá se ovládat, by byl pro Damiena stejně tak dobrý. Nebo možná ne, ale jak to mohl vědět. Ještě před čtyřmi roky by ho ani náznakem nenapadlo o něčem takovém uvažovat. Zdálo se to ale tak dávno. Tehdy žil v harmonickém manželství s ženou, kterou miloval, ani v nejmenším by ho nenapadlo, že to celé skončí takhle. Tak jak by mohl doufat, že se v sobě teď vyzná?  
Pohroužen do svých myšlenek si nevšiml, že ho Eiran už nějakou dobu pozoruje.  
„Máš večer čas?“ promluvil na něj starší muž.  
„Prosím?“  
„Jestli máš večer čas,“ zopakoval klidně.  
„V kolik tě mám čekat?“ odpověděl Damien otázkou.  
„V osm.“  
„Dobře, budu s tím počítat.“  
Eiran přikývl, věnoval mu ještě jeden zamyšlený pohled, a vrátil se k práci. Damien zjevně potřeboval trochu usměrnit, proč jinak by za ním přišel, jen aby seděl a mlčel.

 

„E…Eirane…“ Ozval se prosebný, lehce přiškrcený hlas. Pravděpodobně chtěl říct ještě něco, ale kožená plácačka jezdeckého bičíku byla rychlejší a s ostrým zvukem pohladila potem zbrocenou kůži.  
„Nejsi hluchý… nejsi ani hloupý. Takže jediné možné vysvětlení je, že jsi to udělal úmyslně. Chceš, abych tě bil, líbí se ti to. Vzrušuje tě to. Mám pravdu?“ jiný hlas. Hlubší, sebejistý, chladný.  
„Ne!“ vyjekl Damien, a opět se ozvalo hlasité plesknutí.  
„Nelži!“ zasyčel druhý.  
„Ne… totiž… já… ano,“ klečící muž se zachvěl nad vyzněním svých vlastních slov, ale neodvážil se odlepit pohled od země.  
„Co ‚ano‘?!“ výhružka v hlase byla pouze naznačena, ale v dané situaci ani nebylo nutné ji naznačovat víc.  
„Ano, Eirane, líbí se mi to,“ odpověděl odevzdaně celou větou mladší muž. Znovu rána bičem a tiché zaskučení.  
„Takhle se se mnou mluví?! Copak jsem tě nic nenaučil?!“ zvýšený hlas přesně korespondoval se zrychleným srdečním tepem a dechem klečícího. Jen chvilka zaváhání. Jen maličká chvilka. Další rána.  
„Ne, omlouvám se! Omlouvám se, pane Alphege,“ zachvěl se a doufal, že teď už je to tak správně.  
„No vida, to je mnohem lepší. Ani nevím, kolikrát jsem ti říkal,“ symbolické plesknutí bičíku o otevřenou dlaň, „že křestním jménem mi můžou říkat jen mně rovní? Nebo si snad myslíš, že mezi ně patříš?“  
„Ne. To by mě ani ve snu nenapadlo, pane Alphege,“ ano, takhle to bylo správně, byl si tím jistý. Ruce už ho začínaly bolet – v nepříliš pohodlné pozici vkleče a s rukama za zády a v poutech to nebylo nic podivného. Jen doufal, že modřiny od pout nebudou velké. Zápěstí se špatně schovávají a v dobře padnoucím obleku, který jako ředitel korporace musel nosit, to bylo dvojnásobně těžké. V dalším momentě ucítil známý tlak na bradě, jak mu Eiran zvedal hlavu bičíkem. Sakra! Sakra! Sakra! Snad si nevšiml… ach, kéž by si nevšiml!  
„Nudím tě hodně?“ nebezpečná otázka. Už nepochyboval o tom, že si všiml.  
„To ne! Moc se omlouvám, pane!“ v příštím okamžiku si svou chybu uvědomil. Eiran si nebyl jistý Damienovým prohřeškem. A on mu to právě potvrdil. Hluboký nádech… ale rána nepřišla. To nebylo dobré – znamenalo to, že přemýšlí o nějakém větším trestu.  
„Mám tě připoutat k posteli a ohnout tě tam? Nebo postavit ke zdi, s rukama za zády, ojet tě, a nechat tě, ať si o tu zeď třeba rozbiješ tu svou krásnou hlavičku, která tě zradila? Nebo tě tady mám nechat klečet a vykouřit mi ho?“ tohle dobře znal. V minulosti udělal chybu, když se pokoušel odpovědět. Eiran nechtěl odpověď; chtěl, aby byl Damien v nejistotě. Aby nevěděl, pro co se rozhodne. A to se mu tak zatraceně dobře dařilo!  
„Hmm… postel zní dobře, ale trochu moc pohodlně. Postel a deset ran bičem?“  
„Ne…“ ujelo mu, a ačkoliv se nestačil dostat ani k předmětu, věděl, že si to jen zhoršil. Nemohl se dívat, ale mohl tušit vítězoslavný úšklebek na Eiranově tváři.  
„Máš pravdu, deset je málo. Patnáct,“ S naprostou samozřejmostí opravil číslo a přešel za Damienova záda. Mladší muž úlevně vydechl, když sevření pout povolilo a on mohl dát ruce do přirozenější polohy. Chyba.  
„Kdo ti dovolil vůbec pohnout rukama?“ Už to nebyly výhružky, a tak nebyl třeba výhružný tón. Tohle bylo vyjednávání, a Damien zřetelně prohrával.  
„Nikdo, pane. Omlouvám se,“ vždycky přemýšlel, co přesně ho na tomhle tak vzrušuje. Co na tom vidí Eiran věděl dobře – byl to rozený manipulátor. Věděl o tom a užíval si to, kdykoliv mohl. Mít moc nad Damienem pro něj muselo být samo o sobě uspokojující, nehledě na sexuální obsah. Ale proč po tomhle touží Damien? Jistě, bylo to svým způsobem osvobozující, ale to nemohlo být všechno. Mimo tyhle schůzky nenáviděl, když se někdo snažil mít nad ním navrch, a tady se tomu oddával zcela dobrovolně a rád. Neměl čas nad tím přemýšlet dál, protože ho Eiran vzal za kožený obojek, a donutil vstát. Byl doveden k posteli, kde zaujal už naučenou pozici. Ruce měl natažené v předklonu, zápěstí položená na pelesti ve výšce ramen, ale jinak klečel. Ačkoliv ocenil odpočinek pro svá kolena, otlačená od podlahy, nebyla tahle pozice o moc pohodlnější než ta předchozí. Vždycky měl pocit, že si zlomí záda a nepochyboval o tom, že trocha nešetrného zacházení z Eiranovy strany by mu něco takového klidně zajistit mohla. Naštěstí byl Eiran ve vší oddanosti téhle hře i opatrný. Někdy snad až příliš. Bolest k tomuhle patřila, stejně jako do jisté míry nešetrné zacházení. Díky tomu bylo všechno mnohem ostřejší, jasnější.  
„Tahle tvoje nesoustředěnost je vážně otravnej zlozvyk,“ postěžoval si sametový hlas vedle jeho ucha a on div nevyletěl z kůže. Sklonil hlavu v tiché rezignaci a pocítil v zápěstí známou tupou bolest z lehkých pohmožděnin a otlačenin. Pouta byla zpět na svém místě.  
„Počítej nahlas, ať se mi zase neztratíš někde v říši divů, Alenko,“ zazněl požadavek a on, tváří v tvář svému trestu, nenašel odvahu k jakýmkoliv námitkám.  
„Ano, pan- AU!“  
„Jedna…,“ rozpomněl se. Eiran si to evidentně užíval, protože nikam nespěchal. Vždycky chvilku počkal, dokud téměř neodezněl účinek předchozí rány a teprve potom pokračoval. Občas počkal i déle, až začal být Damien trochu nesvůj.  
Desítku už Damien zakňučel přiškrceným hlasem. Eiran byl možná opatrný ale rozhodně nebyl něžný. Damien si nehodlal stěžovat, fakt, že ho už hodnou chvíli trápila neodbytná erekce, by z jakékoliv stížnosti udělal jen záminku k výsměchu. Patnáctku přesto vnímal jako vysvobození, ale ne na dlouho. Když si uvědomil, co ho čeká teď, se seřezaným zadkem, pořád mu nebylo moc do smíchu. Obvykle nedělal tolik chyb, tedy, aspoň ne neúmyslně. Ale ono se vždycky něco našlo. Nějaká maličkost, zapomenutý detail, oslovení, pohled jinam, než měl dovoleno.  
Kromě bolavého pozadí už ho začínala trápit i bolavá záda, a z rychle chladnoucího potu mu naskakovala husí kůže. S pocitem nesnesitelného horka to byl zvláštní paradox. Jeden z mnoha, který na téhle jejich hře oceňoval. I přes bolest (nebo možná díky ní) a mísení dojmů a pocitů chtěl jednu, jedinou věc.  
„Prosím…,“ zakňučel a nepoznával svůj vlastní hlas.  
„Co chceš?“ zeptal se Eiran trochu zlomyslně. Samozřejmě, že moc dobře věděl.  
„Prosím, já… chci tebe…,“ rána bičem přišla neočekávaně. Vyjekl, částečně bolestí, částečně překvapením.  
„Tak to bys měl prosit úplně jinak.“  
„Prosím, prosím, pane Alphege. Strašně moc chci…,“ s tímhle měl vždycky problém. Přiznat nahlas, co chce. Dlouho to nedokázal vůbec, nehledě na to, čím mu Eiran vyhrožoval. Jen velmi pomalu, a zejména díky Eiranově důslednosti, postupně dokázal přiznat nejdřív alespoň sám sobě, a později i Eiranovi, po čem touží.  
„No, co chceš? Jestli se neumíš vyjádřit, jak vůbec můžeš něco chtít?“ vycítil nevyřčené ultimátum. Když Eiranovi neodpoví, tak má smůlu. Zatnul zuby a snažil se překonat nesmyslný vnitřní blok. Pořád si namlouval, že to časem bude lepší, ale už tomu dávno nevěřil. Eiran vyčkával. Trpělivý, jako vždycky, když šlo o něco důležitého. A tohle bylo důležité.  
„Já…Chci, abyste mě obtáhnul, pane Alphege,“ špitnul, téměř stydlivě.  
„Hm? A kde je ta prosba? Znovu!“ soustředil se. Nešlo to moc dobře, ale zkoušel to ze všech sil. Teď už to ale šlo vyslovit o něco snáz.  
„Prosím, pane Alphege. Prosím, obtáhněte mě,“ Hlas se mu chvěl, ale cítil se trochu líp. Proč by se měl za tohle stydět? A ze všech lidí před Eiranem, který ho za to ještě pochválí a odmění.  
„Vidíš, že to jde, ani to nebolelo,“ slyšel v Eiranově hlasu úsměv.  
Jemné šustění odkládaného oblečení a napětí v něm rostlo spolu s očekáváním. Opět ztracen ve vlastní hlavě se lekl, když ho po zadku, stále ještě rozpáleném po výprasku, pohladila Eiranova ruka. Konečně přišel kýžený kontakt. Z hrdla se mu vydral tlumený zvuk, podezřele podobný zavrnění. První prst, chladný a kluzký od gelu, snad ani moc necítil, nejistý důvodem proč, a vytržen z uvažování druhým prstem. Vzdychal a stále ještě měl dost rozumu, aby své hlasové projevy trochu ovládal. Byl odměněn třetím prstem, a jak si s ním Eiran hrál, sebeovládání mu pomalu prokluzovalo mezi prsty, stejně jako zbytky koherentního uvažování. Tohle byla přesně ta chvíle, kterou hledal. Nevědomky začal přirážet a přesně v ten moment Eiran přestal. Damien zklamaně zaskučel, ale vzápětí konečně došlo na to, co skutečně chtěl. Všechny ty nahromaděné pocity za celý večer se znásobily s tím, jak do něj Eiran pronikal. S každým dalším centimetrem se ztrácel stále víc, a o pár vteřin později z něj jakékoliv zbytky studu opadly. Najednou se celý ten absurdně komplikovaný vesmír smrsknul na ty nejzákladnější proměnné lidského chování. Prosil o víc, a Eiran mu to rád splnil. Zaryl nehty do Damienových boků a s každým přírazem pronikal hlouběji. Jedna Eiranova ruka se plíživě přesunula na Damienův podbřišek a sevřela jeho erekci. Záchvěv projel celým jeho tělem jako elektrický šok, ale bylo to zároveň příliš mnoho, a příliš málo. Eiran ho začal honit ve stejném rytmu, jako přirážel, a spíš než pomalu dováděl svého partnera nad okraj propasti velmi rychle.  
„Ach… bože… bože…. Ano… nepřestávej… prosím… Eirane, prosím…“ Sténal, jak Eiranovy přírazy ztrácely na pravidelnosti. Eiran to popravdě moc nevnímal – měl plnou hlavu, i jiné věci, úplně jiných starostí. Sám si neuvědomoval, jak hlasité jsou temné vzdechy, které se na začátku snažil potlačovat. Teď už na tom nezáleželo. Ještě chvilku, ještě trochu. Cítil, jak přepadává přes okraj a Damien s ním. Neslyšel Damienův konečný výkřik, nevnímal ani svůj vlastní, který byl o poznání tišší. Všechno, co vnímal, byl přelévající se orgasmus, a kdyby o tom přemýšlel, byl by si setsakra jistý, že Damien na tom byl stejně.

Slastná křeč pominula během pár vteřin, ale více než příjemný pocit zůstal. Eiran přesto věděl, že ač by moc rád, ještě nemůže jít spát. Pár minut jen klidnil svůj dech a užíval si prázdno ve svojí hlavě, než se s námahou zvedl a sundal Damienovi pouta. Ten se sesul do postele, napůl stále v transu. Jemně vzal jednu z Damienových rukou a prohlédl si formující se modřiny a podlitiny. Prozatím ze sebe oklepal zbytky ospalosti a odešel najít lékárničku, kde by mělo být něco na urychlení hojení. Když mu roztíral mast po zápěstí a jemně je masíroval, aby se rychleji vstřebala, pozoroval Damienovu poklidnou spící tvář. Alespoň si myslel, že spí, než přitlačil na nějaké místo na zápěstí zjevně více, než měl, a Damien otevřel oči. Eiranovi se vybavilo, jak byl prvních několik měsíců z těch očí nesvůj, pak mu Damien vysvětlil, že se narodil s neléčitelnou zrakovou vadou, která by postupně vedla k úplné slepotě. Implantáty byly nevyhnutelné. Občas se přistihl, jak přemýšlí, zda měl Damien i původně oči zelené, nebo si jen pro implantáty vybral barvu, která se mu líbila víc. Uvědomil si, že se na něj mladší muž stále dívá.  
„Měl jsi je zelené i předtím?“ vyslovil své myšlenky nahlas.  
„Hm?“ ozval se trochu nechápavě Damien, pořád ještě trochu mimo.  
„Tvoje oči. Měl jsi je zelené i před operací?“ zvláštní otázka, navíc takhle náhle.  
„Jo. Pochopitelně ne takhle výrazně, ale měl. Proč se ptáš?“ opětoval mu otázku spíše z řečnických důvodů – věděl, že ať k tomu měl černovlasý jakýkoliv důvod, tak pravou pohnutku mu neřekne.  
„Jenom mě to zajímalo,“ opět nastoupilo ticho, které už tu noc nikdo nepřerušil.

Když se Damien ráno probudil, Eiran už byl pryč. Nijak ho to nepřekvapilo – vlastně si ani nepamatoval, kdy naposledy strávili ráno spolu. Z nějakého absurdního důvodu mu to trochu vadilo, i když to chápal. Sám preferoval možnost vyspat se, jakkoli byla vykoupena pozdními večerními hodinami strávenými v práci. Eiran to měl zkrátka naopak. Důkladně se protáhl, aby zhodnotil svůj fyzický stav. Včerejší noc mu nakonec připomínala jen bolavá záda – hojivá mast, kterou měl, nebyla úplně běžně k dostání, už vůbec nebyla nejlevnější, ale díky ní už se vyhnul spoustě faux pas. Na zápěstí už měl jen sotva viditelné tmavší fleky. Upřímně by ten den raději zůstal doma, ale to nepřicházelo v úvahu. A to samozřejmě nemohl tušit, že o pár dní později se pracovní věci začnou povážlivě komplikovat, a Eiran se mu omluví, že další minimálně dva týdny se s ním nebude moci sejít. Možná, že kdyby to věděl, tak by ten den nakonec zůstal doma. Jen aby si vychutnal výjimečný zenový klid ve svojí hlavě.

 

„Ne, to rozhodně přijatelné není! Můžeme dodat nový prototyp se zapracovanými připomínkami do měsíce, ale je nezbytné, aby prošel prvním kolem testů do konce roku!“ rozčilil se Damien do telefonu.  
„Mně je ale jedno, že vám to přidělá práci, jste za ni placení, ba co víc, z mých vlastních daní!“ měl co dělat, aby nezačal být sprostý.  
„Ano, to bych velmi ocenil,“ zavrčel do telefonu, než hovor s obrovským zadostiučiněním ukončil.  
Zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl.  
„Pane řediteli, volá doktor Bronstein,“ ozval se v interkomu Damienův asistent. Byl za to vyrušení vděčný. Rozptýlení od telefonické přestřelky se zabedněnci z FDA vždycky uvítá. Přijal hovor.  
„Damiene, promiň že tě ruším.“  
„Ne, vůbec ne, co potřebuješ?“  
„Chystáme se na penetrační testy toho nového firewallu, tak jsem si říkal, jestli by tě to nezajímalo.“  
„To víš, že zajímalo, ale bohužel se teď nedostanu z kanceláře.“  
„To je škoda. Pošlu ti pak aspoň výsledky.“  
„To budeš hodnej, děkuju, Thomasi.“  
Položil telefon. Nelhal, vážně by se těch testů rád účastnil. Byl unavený, podrážděný a napjatý, možná by mu něco takového pomohlo, žel, zkrátka na to neměl čas. Rozhodně by mu pomohl Eiran, ale ten byl pohřben pod návaly vlastní práce. Minimálně poslední týden si připadal, že se proti němu všechno spiklo, a nejednou se jen těsně udržel, aby někomu důležitému nevmetl do obličeje něco politováníhodného. Snad proto se nakonec rozhodl pro návštěvu jednoho z mnoha specifických klubů ve městě. Nebyl si jistý, jestli je to dobrý nápad, ale přišlo mu to jako nejrychlejší a nejefektivnější řešení více než jednoho jeho problému. Možná, že kdyby nad tím přemýšlel víc, došel by k poměrně překvapivému zjištění, že ve skutečnosti těch problémů kvantitativně není tolik, kolik mu připadalo.

 

Bar byl hlučný a tmavý, do většiny zákoutí se záblesky světla ani nedostaly. Damien udělal dohodu sám se sebou, že tomu dá přesně hodinu a pokud to nevyjde, tak to nechá plavat. Usadil se k volnému stolu obklopenému polstrovanými sedačkami a objednal si pití. Nečekal ani deset minut, když se k němu přitočil první zájemce.  
„Ahoj,“ pronesl medovým hlasem a hladce sklouzl k Damienovým nohám. Podle hlasu by Damien řekl, že musel být hodně mladý.  
„Omlouvám se, ale nejsem ten správný člověk.“  
„Ach.. to je velká škoda… přeju hodně štěstí,“ vytušil, že se dotyčný asi usmál, než zmizel v davu opodál. Zkontroloval hodinky a nebyl potěšen. Nejraději by to už zabalil, ale něco si slíbil, a to hodlal dodržet. Dalších dvacet minut se nedělo nic. Až pak konečně:  
„Dobrý večer,“ neznámý si přisedl naproti.  
„Dobrý večer,“ odpověděl Damien a snažil se ve stínech vytušit alespoň hrubou podobu.  
„Zvláštní volba místa, zvlášť pro suba. Skoro jako bys nechtěl, aby si tě někdo všiml.“  
„Možná mi jen nevyhovuje plazení před každým, koho potkám.“  
„Nevypadáš na někoho, kdo by padal k nohám všem,“ Damien marně přemítal nad tím, na základě čeho ten muž věděl, na co vypadá, a na co ne.  
„Jak se jmenuješ?“ pokračoval muž.  
„Damien.“  
„Damien… to se mi líbí. Mně říkaj Jeff. A už máš nějaké zkušenosti, Damiene?“  
„Jak se to vezme. Něco málo jsem zkoušel.“  
„Se mnou to ale nebude ‚něco málo‘. Stále máš zájem?“ Damien polkl naprázdno ale všechny pochybnosti ubil argumentem, že nešel tak daleko kvůli tomu, aby teď vycouval.  
„Mám,“ odsouhlasil.  
„Výborně. Tak hezky zavři oči a nehýbej se,“ poslechl. Cítil, jak mu neznámý dává přes oči kus látky a vzadu jej zavazuje. Pak studená kůže obojku na krku, a nakonec byl požádán, aby dal ruce před sebe. Když tak učinil, ucítil, jak mu zápěstí objímají kožená pouta.  
„Pane?“ sklouzl do své role v momentě, kdy mu muž nasadil obojek. Přesto to nebylo ani zdaleka srovnatelné s Eiranem. Nebylo to tak intenzivní, byl nervózní a nejistý dost nepříjemným způsobem.  
„Nic se neboj. Když se budeš přesně řídit tím, co ti řeknu, všechno bude v pořádku,“ přikývl a nechal se vést na vodítku. Našlapoval opatrně, s každým krokem se obávajíc, že do něčeho nebo někoho vrazí ale nestalo se tak. Slyšel, jak hluk z baru slábne, a nakonec ho ovanul svěží vzduch. Šli ještě kousek, než se mu dostalo pokynu k zastavení. Muž ho přesně nasměroval do auta, na místo spolujezdce a zapnul mu bezpečnostní pás. Damien slyšel bouchnutí dveří a za moment vytušil, že muž sedí vedle něj. Auto nastartovalo a rozjelo se. V Damienovi sílilo napětí.  
„Pane, mám vám říct svá bezpečnostní slova?“  
„Takové věci jsou pro amatéry, holoubku.“ odmítl muž a bylo to poprvé, kdy ten večer Damien dostal strach. Poprvé a rozhodně ne naposledy.  
„Ale pane..“  
„Mlč, nedovolil jsem ti mluvit,“ Damien tedy zmlkl a špatný pocit ho neopouštěl. Když auto po dost nekonečně působících dvaceti minutách zastavilo, opět se ho zmocnila chuť toho nechat. Muž ho nechal vystoupit a vedl ho dál do neznáma. Jedny dveře, druhé, pět schodů dolů. Další dveře. Konečně mu sundal látku z očí a Damien byl na moment oslněn chladným zářivkovým světlem. Místnost byla strohá. Na zemi černé dlaždice, na zdech temně červená malba a poměrně dost vybavení. Trestná lavice, koza, na zdi kříž a podél jedné zdi komody a velká skříň. Konečně si mohl neznámého muže prohlédnout. Pravděpodobně byl o pár let mladší, byl vyšší a mohutnější, blond vlasy střižené na ježka. Měl z něj dojem, že jde buď o vojáka, nebo minimálně nadšence do vojenství. To mu nepřišlo jako zrovna pozitivní. Možná, že prostě naletěl, jak nějaká patnáctiletá husa na party. Pořád doufal, že ne.  
„Ruce,“ řekl jednoduše a Damien dal bez váhání ruce před sebe. Muž mu sundal pouta.  
„Svlíknout,“ opět poslechl a postupně odložil i poslední kus oblečení. Muž si ho prohlížel a čím déle ho obcházel a mlčel, tím byl Damien nervóznější. Pořád to s ním nedělalo nic pozitivního. Žádné napjaté očekávání, žádná touha tomu člověku plnit jeho přání a příkazy. Nic. Jen prázdno. Navzdory svému instinktu ale pokračoval. Muž nakonec přikývl.  
„Stoupni si támhle, čelem ke zdi,“ Damien přešel ke dřevěnému kříži, a zadíval se na pouta. Na rozdíl od těch, na která byl zvyklý, byla tahle kovová. To se mi ani trochu nelíbilo. Měl rád kůži, byla dostatečně silná, ale dostatečně pohodlná, a zároveň i jaksi osobnější než kus nerezu. Pak něco upoutalo jeho pozornost ještě víc. Na zdi to díky barvě nebylo moc vidět, ale přesto dokázal celkem jasně rozeznat krev. Otočil se k muži se strašnou jistotou, že se namočil do něčeho, do čeho zcela jistě nechtěl.  
„Co přesně se mnou chcete dělat?“ snažil se stále znít uctivě.  
„To uvidíš, holoubku.“  
„Prosím…rád bych to věděl,“ začal pošilhávat po dveřích ven.  
„Řekl jsem ne!“ jeho hlas byl chladnější. Damien odstoupil od kříže.  
„Pak je naše setkání asi u konce,“ řekl rozhodně a díval se mu do očí.  
„Naše setkání skončí, až řeknu,“ dostalo se mu odpovědi.  
„Myslím to vážně.“  
„To já taky. Teď se otoč a udělej, co jsem ti řekl.“  
„Ne,“ muž došel k jedné z komod a ze šuplíku vyndal bič. Ne jezdecký bičík ale honácký, na krávy. Damien couvnul.  
„Ne?“ zeptal se, třímajíc bič v ruce.  
„To si děláš srandu.“  
„Když teď poslechneš, možná budu shovívavější.“ Nebyl si jistý, jestli slyšel správně. Shovívavější? To na něj vážně chtěl použít tohle? Ne, rozhodně ne.  
„Fajn, Jime, nebo Jeffe, nebo jak se vlastně jmenuješ, konec hraní. Já se teď oblíknu, půjdu domů a zapomeneme na to,“ zkusil to ještě, ačkoliv věděl, že z tohohle asi jen tak nevyvázne.  
„Jak chceš,“ muž odložil bič a vyrazil k němu. Damien se zkoušel bránit, ale neměl nejmenší šanci. Muž ho dostrkal ke kříži, nejdřív mu připoutal ruce a vzápětí i nohy.  
„Pusť mě! Sakra, okamžitě mě pusť!“ vzpouzel se Damien a začínal panikařit. Záhy ho z toho ale vytrhla první rána, která dopadla na jeho záda. I kdyby ho Eiran řezal od rána do večera jezdeckým bičem, tak by se to ani neblížilo jedné jediné ráně tímhle. Zatnul zuby aby nevydal ani hlásku. Měl pocit, jako kdyby ho přes záda někdo přetáhnul rozžhaveným pohrabáčem.  
„Však ono tě to přejde. Doufám, že s tebou bude zábava, poslední se zlomil už po pěti ranách,“ napřáhl se a bič se znovu zakousl do jemné kůže. Damien vykřikl.  
„Zabiju tě! Osobně tě zabiju, ty prase, ty zkurvenej hajzle!“ nezbylo mu nic, než vlastní hlas. Sice to nepomáhalo od bolesti, ale aspoň se mohl trochu ventilovat.  
„Stále bojovný… no vida,“ o moc víc toho už Jeff nenamluvil. Jen se napřahoval, znovu a znovu a na místech, která se mu podařilo zasáhnout vícekrát, cítil Damien nesnesitelnou bolest a pálení, když se mu do otevřených ran dostal pot. Další rána.  
„Dost!“ zaječel ale muž neposlouchal. Cítil jak mu po tváři tečou slzy, ale nevnímal nic jiného než bolest, která se ještě stupňovala.  
„Prosím…už dost,“ chvěl se a nepřál si nic víc, než aby to už skončilo.  
„Nehraj to na mě!“ zavrčel muž a věnoval mu další šlehnutí. Damien zakřičel. Cítil, jak mu něco stéká po zádech a nebyl si jistý, jestli je to krev, nebo pot. Už neříkal nic. Zavřel oči a se svěšenou hlavou přijímal další rány.  
„Eirane,“ zašeptal jen, a snažil se myšlenkami uniknout do vzpomínek na jejich poslední schůzku. Eiran na něj nikdy nebyl měkký, ale nebyl zbytečně tvrdý. Znal přesně Damienovu hranici mezi bolestí příjemnou a nepříjemnou a v životě by neudělal nic, co by Damien skutečně nechtěl, natož by s tím nahlas nesouhlasil. Bolest v zádech byla tak intenzivní i bez dalších ran, že ani nezaregistroval, když ustaly. Plácnutí rukou přes zadek ho ale vrátilo zpátky do reality.  
„Víš, že takhle vypadáš naprosto k sežrání?“ zašeptal mu do ucha, z čehož Damienovi přeběhl mráz po zádech. Potřeboval jinou taktiku, a potřeboval ji rychle.  
„Přeci byste se nezahazoval s někým, jako jsem já,“ vytušil, že když se tomu šmejdovi tak líbí jít proti něčí vůli, tak naprostá pokora a oddanost by ho mohla znechutit natolik, že ho nechá být.  
„Hmm…obvykle ne ale ve tvém případě asi udělám výjimku,“ neviděl ten nechutný úsměv, který nasadil ale dokázal si ho představit.  
„To by pro mě byla velká čest, pane,“ každé slovo chutnalo jako pelyněk, ale zdálo se, že to alespoň trochu funguje.  
„A jakpak to máš nejradši, holoubku?“ přemýšlel, jak odpoví. Možná by nebylo od věci mu naznačit, že tam venku je někdo, kdo by ho mohl postrádat.  
„Pán… pán je vždycky opatrný,“ odpověděl tím nejbezelstnějším tónem, jakého byl schopen. Muž se zarazil.  
„Pán? I ty jedna nevěrná děvko, tak ty někoho máš?“ zasmál se, ale byla v tom cítit jistá křečovitost. Damien jen přikývl.  
„Takže tobě jeden nestačí, hm? Jakpak se jmenuje břídil, co si neumí vychovat suba, co?“ doufal, že se na to zeptá. Upřímně v to doufal.  
„Pan Alphege,“ Cítil, jak muž za ním ztuhnul.  
„Tak ty si ze mě budeš dělat šoufky?!?“ zavrčel.  
„Ne…je to pravda, přísahám! Telefon… podívejte se do mého telefonu,“ konečně něco vycházelo podle jeho plánů. Muž se skutečně otočil k jeho věcem a vytáhnul mobil, ke kterému mu Damien sdělil bezpečnostní kód. Chvilku procházel kontakty, než našel, co hledal a zmáčkl vytáčecí tlačítko. Chvilku se nedělo nic, než byl hovor na druhé straně přijat. Beze slova to típnul, a telefon hodil zpátky k oblečení.  
„No, máš jediné štěstí, že mluvíš pravdu. Říkals, že je opatrný? To já nejsem,“ slyšel nějaký šelest ale nebyl schopen rozlišit, co přesně se za ním děje. Najednou ho muž chytil za boky a bez jakéhokoliv dalšího otálení do něj začal pronikat.  
„Ne!“ zaprotestoval instinktivně Damien ale muž mu nevěnoval pozornost a pokračoval. Bolelo to, nicméně proti tomu bičování to nebylo vůbec nic. Zatvrdil se a zůstal potichu, ačkoliv se muž občas opřel o jeho zničená záda a Damien se tak tak udržel, aby nevykřikl. Začínal si uvědomovat i slabý a stále slábnoucí cit, který měl v prstech na rukou a věděl, že kovová pouta už nebude chtít nikdy ani vidět. Do jisté míry už otupěl vůči bolesti, navíc si byl jistý, že je v šoku. Nebylo to vlastně tak špatně, protože díky tomu to znásilnění ani moc nevnímal. Opět se pohroužil do své hlavy, která nabízela jediné okamžité východisko. Nevěděl, jak by se mohl Eiranovi ještě někdy podívat do očí, a přesto si zoufale přál, aby tam starší muž byl, aby ho před vší touhle bolestí a ponížením ochránil. Nezasloužil si ho, ale vzdát se ho nedokázal. Vzdáleně vnímal, že přírazy nabraly na rychlosti a síle a doufal, že už to brzy skončí. K jeho úlevě to skutečně netrvalo dlouho a muž se napnul v dozajista extatickém orgasmu a přitiskl se na něj. Damien zatnul zuby a ignoroval slzy, které mu oživená bolest vehnala do očí. Bolelo ho tolik částí těla, že nevěděl, zda do tolika vůbec umí počítat. Muž mu dal konečně na chvíli pokoj. V něčem se přehraboval, než se vrátil. Zatímco mu jednou rukou násilím otevřel pusu, druhou mu do ní dal dvě tablety. Soudě dle toho, s jakou zručností mu čelisti opět zavřel a přelepil páskou, to určitě nedělal poprvé. Prášky měly odpornou hořkou chuť.  
„Spolkni to,“ řekl muž chladně. Damien jen rezolutně zavrtěl hlavou. Zmáčkl Damienovi nos, takže nemohl dýchat.  
„Polkni, nebo se udusíš.“ vyjasnil celkem rychle situaci. Damien ještě chvilku vzdoroval, než poslechl. Nechtěl umřít a rozhodně ne takhle.  
„No vidíš. Hodnej kluk,“ pochválil ho jako psa. Pak začaly prášky účinkovat. Jedna z posledních rozumných myšlenek, než se všechny v jeho hlavě rozpustily, byla domněnka, že šlo o nějaké silné léky proti bolesti. Dost silné, aby přebily peklo, které zažíval, a dost silné, aby mu z mozku udělaly kaši. Mladík přemítal, co bude dělat dál. Alphegeho znal jenom ze zpráv, a tím spíš určitě nechtěl, aby se o něj někdo takový osobně zajímal. Jenže ačkoliv měl zálibu v ubližování jiným proti jejich vůli, nebyl vrah. Nedokázal by Damiena chladnokrevně zabít. Ale odvést ho v tomhle stavu do nemocnice taky nepřicházelo v úvahu. Příště si je bude muset nejdřív proklepnout. Sundal bezvládnému Damienovi pouta a nechal si ho sklouznout na rameno. Plán zněl prostě. Vyloží ho někde u silnice, a zavolá Alphegemu, ať si tu svoji děvku vyzvedne. Jednoduchý, spolehlivý, bezpečný.

 

Eiran prvnímu hovoru od Damiena nepřikládal žádnou velkou důležitost. Pravděpodobně si jen spletl číslo. Nebyl nijak nadšený z vnitřního auditu, který ho poslední dva týdny držel v práci od rána do noci, ale nemohl s ním dost dobře nic dělat. Možná byl ředitel, ale Alphege Medical pořád disponovala valnou hromadou, které se musel podřídit. Jakmile si něco vymysleli a odhlasovali, měl jen velmi omezené možnosti. Navíc zrovna tenhle požadavek odmítnout zkrátka nemohl. Jakkoliv by své večery raději trávil jinak, než potvrzováním a obhajobou rozhodnutí, která už jednou potvrdil i obhájil. Akorát se snažil vzpomenout, co je ksakru „Projekt RF-512875“, kterému schválil navýšení rozpočtu o dvacet milionů dolarů, když se mu na stole rozsvítil telefon. Možná, že ten první telefonát přeci jenom nebyl náhoda.  
„Damiene?“  
„Asi by ocenil tvojí pomoc, i když si ji podle mýho nezaslouží,“ promluvil do telefonu cizí hlas.  
„Kdo jste?“ dotázal se Eiran opatrně.  
„Můžem se klidně bavit dál, jestli ti na něm nesejde, ne že bych se divil. Kdybys ho slyšel, jak prosil, když klečel, jak kňučel, když jsem ho šoustal,“ Eiranovi naskočila husí kůže, jen nevěděl, jestli díky tomu, co ten člověk říkal, nebo díky tónu, jakým to říkal.  
„Kde je?“  
„Máš ve zprávě souřadnice. Měj se, Eirane, a radši si pospěš,“ s tím zavěsil.  
Až v tu chvíli si Eiran uvědomil, jak pevně svírá kraj svého stolu. Navzdory tomu, co si vyslechl, se pár minut zkrátka nedokázal zvednout. Několikrát zavřel oči, jestli se mu to celé jen nezdálo, ale zpráva s GPS koordináty na telefonu svítila stále stejně naléhavě. Konečně se zvedl, a zamířil do garáže. Odmítal přemýšlet nad tím, co přesně se stalo, a odmítal si přiznat, jak velký měl strach. Černá Audi ho přivítala zamrkáním laserovými světly, než mu otevřela dveře. Nasdílel koordináty ze svého telefonu, zatímco vypínal funkci autopilota, která ani neznala pojem jako „překročení povolené rychlosti“. Neřídil už dlouho, ale s těmihle auty bylo prakticky nemožné nabourat. Sevřel volant pevněji, jen aby sám před sebou zamaskoval, jak se mu třesou ruce. Jeho mozek samozřejmě nezklamal, a nabízel mu jeden katastrofální scénář za druhým. Eiran proti tomu bojoval snahou přesvědčit se, že to byl určitě jenom vtip. Že Damienovi někdo sebral telefon, a nenapadlo ho nic lepšího než vytáhnout Eirana uprostřed noci do místních lesů. Odmítal zahnat vykonstruovaný argument tak daleko, aby přemýšlel nad tím, kdo by si asi tak mohl dělat takovou srandu, když o nich prakticky nikdo nevěděl.  
Když mu navigace zahlásila, že dorazil na místo, dupnul na brzdy, až na přístrojové desce zablikalo několik varování. Podíval se na velkorysý displej snímající okolí auta, a upřímně si přál, aby na něm nic neviděl. Aby se mu potvrdilo, že se vlastně nic nestalo. Neměl takové štěstí. Snímače tepelného záření zablikaly, a vykreslily na zašuměném obrazu nejasný flek v místech, kde les ustupoval silnici. Eiran neměl ani sílu zaklít. Vystoupil, a šel k označenému místu stejnou měrou s jistotou, jako nevýslovnou hrůzou.  
V té tmě tušil jen opravdu hrubý obrys schouleného nahého lidského těla.  
„Damiene?“ Promluvil zkusmo, ale odpovědí mu bylo jenom ticho. Aktivoval diody na svém telefonu, a prakticky okamžitě si přál, aby to neudělal. Byl to Damien, soudě podle toho, jak se třásl zimou byl naživu, ale pohled na jeho záda byl něčím, co Eiran vidět nechtěl. Nikdy. Chvilku tam jen stál, a zíral na dlouhé rovné rány a zaschlou krev. Z transu ho vytrhlo tiché zaúpění.  
„Damiene, vnímáš mě?“ Obešel ho chvatně, než si k němu přiklekl.  
„E... Eirane?“ Procedil skrz drkotající zuby.  
„Jo. Poslouchej mě, jsi někde zraněný?“  
„Záda...,“ vypravil ze sebe.  
„Ještě někde jinde?“  
„Ne..., ne tolik,“ to byla v rámci možností dobrá zpráva.  
„Můžeš vstát?“  
Damien se začal pomalu sbírat ze země, ale na nohy se postavit nedokázal. Eiran si sundal kabát, a velmi opatrně ho mladšímu muži dal kolem ramen, než mu pomohl vstát a podepřel ho. Damien se pokusil vykřiknout, když mu dal Eiran jednu ruku kolem pasu, a dotknul se několika ran, ale vyznělo to spíš jako hlasitější zasípání.  
„Promiň, jinak to nejde,“ omluvil se starší muž, zatímco ho vedl k autu.  
„Eirane, já...,“ začal, tiše.  
„Nechci to slyšet, Damiene,“ utnul ho černovlasý.  
Pomohl Damienovi lehnout si přes zadní sedačky, než si sám sednul za volant. Nejeli v tichu dlouho.  
„Eirane... prosím.“  
„Co mi chceš říct? Že se omlouváš? Že seš idiot, a nevěděls', co děláš?!“ Eiran ve svém hlase stále rozeznával pozůstatky strachu.  
„Jo...“  
„A myslíš si, že to stačí?“  
„Je mi to strašně líto,“ slyšel, jak Damien natahuje k pláči.  
„Tak to ti teda věřím. S tím, jak tě zřídil. Sakra, pochop, že tohle není hra. Tohle není hra, kde by ses teď omluvil, já ti dal pár ran na zadek, a všechno bylo odpuštěno. Nenapadlo by mě, že bys šel... že bys vůbec chtěl jít za někým jiným.“  
„Nikdy jsi ani nenaznačil, že by ti něco takovýho vadilo,“ obhajoval se Damien chabě.  
„A to ses mě kurva nemohl zeptat?! Jestli se ti se mnou něco nelíbilo, jestli jsem tě začal nudit, nemohls' mít aspoň tu špetku slušnosti, a říct mi to?!“ frustrovaně praštil rukou do volantu.  
„Nenudíš mě, Eirane! Ale co to mezi náma vlastně je? Celou tu dobu se scházíme, a spíme spolu, ale to je celý, a já... prostě jsem nevěděl, co je co. Jestli se mi líbí, co mi děláš, nebo jestli se mi to líbí, protože mi to děláš ty. Jak jsem ti to měl asi říct? „Nazdar, Eirane, nikdy jsme se o ničem takovým nebavili, ale možná bych s tebou chtěl mít vztah. Ale jenom možná, víš, protože sám nevím, co chci.“ Úplně tu konverzaci vidím!“ na někoho, kdo byl ještě před chvílí stěží při vědomí byl Damien obdivuhodně výřečný.  
Někde u zmínky o vztahu se Eiran neudržel, a otočil se dozadu.  
„To myslíš vážně?“ Zeptal se, naprosto šokovaný vývojem situace. Možná by ho to nemělo tak překvapovat. Možná měl být jenom méně zahleděný do sebe.  
„Kterou část?“  
„Že bys se mnou chtěl mít vztah.“  
„Jo. Víš, ten bar, kde jsem potkal toho chlapa... chtěl jsem odejít hned jak jsem tam přišel. Netěšil jsem se, neměl jsem žádné fantazie, které jsem potřeboval realizovat. Byl jsem akorát nervózní. A zvlášť z představy, že na někoho vážně narazím. Když se pak objevil ten debil, a nasadil mi obojek, nebylo to moc příjemný. Jenom divný a svazující.“  
„Můžeš mi to přeložit do nějakýho normálního sdělení? Nejsem úplně ve stavu abych četl mezi řádky.“  
„Mám tě rád, záleží mi na tobě, a to co děláme spolu, by s nikým jiným nefungovalo.“  
Eiran jen přikývl, nejistý si tím, co by měl odpovědět. Tuhle noc už toho na něj bylo zkrátka příliš.  
„Potřebuju trochu času,“ oznámil Damienovi, zatímco parkoval před soukromou klinikou.

Doktoři na pohotovosti už pravděpodobně viděli hodně divných věcí. Dva muži, z nichž jeden měl na sobě akorát zapnutý kabát, a nic víc, asi nebyli ani v první padesátce.  
„Vážně nechcete, abychom zavolali policii?“ ptala se poněkud pobledlá sestřička, zatímco mu doktor zašíval pět otevřených ran pod lokálním umrtvením. Zbytek prý zmizí sám. Časem.  
„Ne, vážně to není nutné,“ odmítal už poněkolikáté Damien. Pochyboval, že z jeho popisu toho šmejda najdou, a on už hlavně chtěl jet pryč. Vyspat se. Nemyslet na to, jestli Eirana skutečně ztratil.  
„Nevypadá to moc hezky, a zůstanou vám dost nepěkné jizvy, ale žádné vážnější poškození jsem nenašel. Rozhodně ty záda nijak nenamáhejte, a za týden si to nechce prohlédnout vaším lékařem,“ shrnul doktor, když s ním skončil, a jen mu předal tubu s léky proti bolesti, a jedno plato antibiotik. Damien mu to všechno tupě odkýval a podepsal, než byl propuštěn.

Eiran stál na chodbě tak, jak ho tam Damien nechal. Tvářil se vážně a zamyšleně, ale Damien si vůbec poprvé té noci všimnul, že vypadá vlastně i dost zbědovaně. Tmavé kruhy pod očima dávaly znát, že minimálně posledních pár dní neměl kvalitní spánek, vrásky v obličeji byly hlubší, než je znal, a celkově Eiran působil neupraveně. Něco, co u něj Damien viděl jen v opravdu výjimečných situacích. Vypadal nesvůj a zranitelný, a takového ho Damien neznal. Eiran si ho všiml poměrně záhy, a prakticky okamžitě přepnul do svého nečitelného režimu.  
„Co říkali?“  
„Že budu v pořádku, až se to zahojí.“  
„Žádné poškození nervů, trvalé následky,…?“  
„Prý ne. Zůstanou mi jizvy, s tím nic udělat neumí.“  
Eiran přikývl, než s ním zamířil zpátky k autu. Damienovi neušlo, že napětí v jeho ramenou trochu povolilo, stále ale bylo jasně viditelné. Rozhodl se nicméně, že to bude považovat za dobré znamení. Možná má ještě šanci dát to všechno do pořádku, jen to nebude tuhle noc.  
Jeho naděje byla ještě výrazně přiživena tím, že ho Eiran zavezl k sobě domů. Neptal se ho, kam chce odvézt, a Damien si rozhodně stěžovat nechtěl. Dostal Eiranovu postel, zatímco starší muž sám si ustlal v pokoji pro hosty. Vysvětlil to ve stručnosti tím, že jeho postel je zkrátka pohodlnější, než Damienovi vrazil jedno ze svých starých triček, a poněkud chladně mu popřál dobrou noc.

 

Damien se vzbudil, ale chvíli mu připadalo, že stále spí a zdá se mu sen. Měkká postel, teplo, všudypřítomná vůně Eirana… jediné, co bylo mimo, byla přetrvávající tupá bolest v zádech. Musel se poměrně dlouho přesvědčovat, aby otevřel oči. Poznal Eiranovu ložnici, ale v posteli kromě něj nikdo nebyl. Předešlá noc ho zaplavila jako tisíciletá voda, a on si najednou skutečně přál, aby se neprobudil.

Eiran seděl na kožené pohovce v obýváku a četl si něco na svém laptopu. Když se mu kolem krku ovinuly dvě štíhlé ruce, jen se položil do měkkého opěradla a zavřel oči. Co si to vůbec včera nalhával – že by ho dokázal pustit? Už dávno neměl nad situací kontrolu, jen bylo potřeba takhle brutálního kopance, aby si to uvědomil. Snažil se zuby nehty držet něčeho, co asi ani jeden z nich nechtěl, a to byl přesně důvod, proč se stalo, co se stalo. Pokud k sobě byl naprosto upřímný, musel si přiznat, že Damien není jediný, kdo může za předešlou noc. Nehodlal ho ani v nejmenším omlouvat – pořád byl dospělý, svéprávný, a dle Eirana i více než dostatečně inteligentní, ale nebylo fér na něj házet všechnu vinu. Damien ho ale k jeho překvapení za moment pustil. Než stihl zaregistrovat co se děje, klečel mu světlovlasý muž u nohou. Ruce za zády a pohled pokorně opřený na Eiranova chodidla. Eiran se chytil velmi záhy – čas na omluvy a odpuštění. Oba více než dobře věděli, že žádné omluvy nemohou omluvit Damienovo jednání a žádná slova odpuštění nemohou smazat jizvu, která zůstala na Eiranově důvěře k Damienovi. Ale oba také věděli, že je to potřeba, aby mohli jít dál. Omluva i odpuštění.  
„Co se děje?“ Zeptal se něžně, jako by o ničem nevěděl.  
„Chtěl jsem se vám omluvit, pane. Smím?“  
„Nejdřív mi řekni, za co přesně se chceš omlouvat.“ Eiran chtěl jejich rozhovor balancovat přesně na pomezí jejich obvyklé hry a vážného rozhovoru. Damien se zhluboka nadechl.  
„Za to, že jsem vám přidělal takové starosti a problémy, za to, že jsem si vás nevážil, že jsem vás obešel a…,“ zasekl se, a Eiran věděl, že na tom nejdůležitějším. Věděl, že jen vyslovení prohřešku bude Damiena bolet, ale muselo to tak být.  
„A…?“ pobídl ho po chvilce mlčení.  
„…hlavně za to, že jsem vás zradil… vás, vaši důvěru ke mně…,“ hlas se mu chvěl.  
„Dobře, to souhlasí,“ řekl naprosto neutrálním tónem a vyčkával.  
„Já… nechci se omlouvat, nemám žádnou omluvu pro to, co jsem udělal… strašně mě to mrzí, je mi to opravdu strašně líto. Dal bych cokoliv za to, abych to mohl vrátit nebo alespoň udělal cokoliv, abych to napravil. Vy… vy jste všechno, co potřebuju a co chci, jen jsem to, já idiot, neviděl… snad by bylo lepší, abych na té silnici zůstal,“ Eiran chtěl už, už promluvit, když Damien navázal.  
„Nezasloužím si vás, nezasloužil jsem si, abyste pro mě přijel…“  
„To by stačilo…,“ chtěl ho zarazit, ale Damien vypadal, že je trochu mimo. Dál před ním klečel ale už jen mlčel.  
„Pojď sem ke mně,“ promluvil znovu Eiran, sklouznul z pohovky na zem, před Damiena, a přitáhnul si ho k sobě.  
„Odkdy ty rozhoduješ o tom, co si zasloužíš a co ne?“ zeptal se a doufal, že to nastartuje Damienův mozek. Chvilka ticha ho znervóznila, ale naštěstí nebyla moc dlouhá.  
„Nerozhoduju, omlouvám se,“ zafungovalo to přesně tak, jak doufal. Damien už zněl trochu klidněji.  
„Pro tentokrát ti to odpustím, trestem ti budiž to, co máš na zádech. Ale pamatuj si, že to bylo poprvé a naposledy. Ještě jednou něco takového uděláš, tak už nedostaneš šanci se ani omluvit. Vyjádřil jsem se jasně?“  
„Ano, pane. Naprosto. Děkuju…moc…strašně moc děkuju…,“ nebyl vyloženě šťastný ale nejšťastnější, jak v dané situaci být mohl. Líbal Eirana na krk a tvář a Eiranovi připomínal psa, kterému něco vyčinil, ale pak se s ním šel pomazlit. Takové opatrné, ale upřímné nadšení. Ale potřeboval mu říct i svojí část.  
„Ještě jedna věc,“ pokračoval Eiran, „před tím, co se stalo včera… věděl jsem, že nejsi úplně v pořádku, a neřešil jsem to. Záleží mi na tobě, ale vykašlal jsem se na tebe, když jsi mě potřeboval. Za to se ti omlouvám.“  
Damien na něj koukal jako na zjevení, a Eiran už mezi nimi nedokázal dál udržovat odstup. Ne po tom všem. Obejmul ho a pevně si ho k sobě přitiskl.  
„Tohle už mi nikdy, nikdy nedělej. Když jsem tě tam viděl ležet, myslel jsem, že to bude moje smrt,“ šeptal mu a hladil ho po vlasech. V tu chvíli mu bylo naprosto jedno, jak působí, potřeboval to ze sebe dostat.  
„Neudělám… jsem jen pro tvoje potěšení. Jenom tvůj. Ty seš všechno, co potřebuju, Eirane,“ Eiran měl trochu obavu, že po tomhle bude brát Damien tuhle hru ještě vážněji. A že si ho tak k sobě připoutá ještě víc. Ale nebylo to právě to, co chtěl? Co chtěli oba? Bylo načase přestat se schovávat. A bylo načase věřit. Nejen v rámci hry, ale v rámci něčeho mnohem většího, křehčího a důležitějšího, než by kdy dokázali přiznat.


End file.
